Mal de vivre
by LoOve-emoO
Summary: Sasuke, adolescent mal dans sa peau, se noie dans les médicaments et les scarifications. Sa famille et son frère ainé ont périt dans un incendie et tout le monde l’évite. Jusqu’à ce que… OOC, UA, Yaoi, Angst, Tragedy, Lemon, POV Sasuke, Death Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LoOve-emoO

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Angst, Tragedy, Lemon, POV Sasuke, Death Fic.

Couples : SasuNaru.

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mal de vivre.**

_« Le __suicide__, c'est la __force__ de ceux qui n'en ont plus, c'est l'__espoir__ de ceux qui ne __croient__ plus, c'est le __sublime__courage__ des __vaincus__. »_

_Guy de Maupassant_

Coucher sur mon lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés, mon esprit vagabonde librement vers un monstrueux passé, tout en laissant la chanson « My Obsession » du groupe allemand Cinema Bizarre tourner en boucle.

Je revois les immenses flammes rouges, léchant avidement les corps de mes parents et de mon frère à terre. J'étais pétrifié par cet atroce spectacle. Incapable de bouger. Mes yeux étaient fixé sur les cadavres de ma famille.

Je les revois en train de brûler, redevenir poussière. Mon père avait une quarantaine d'années, ma mère une trentaine et mon frère, lui, n'avait que 12 ans.

Après, c'est le trou noir.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Ils brillent au contact de la blancheur de la lune, rentrant dans ma chambre.

La fenêtre est ouverte, laissant passer le froid de l'hiver à l'intérieur. Les rideaux noirs, fait de soie, volent doucement, presque sensuellement.

Je me redresse délicatement et ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je prends une boîte blanche avant de le refermer. Je place le boîtier devant moi puis l'ouvre.

Un scalpel scintille comme mes yeux auparavant.

Je le prends avec finesse entre mes doigts et le contemple sous toutes les coutures. Je le caresse de bas en haut, du côté tranchant. Une petite coupure apparait sur ma peau, du sang s'en échappe. Je passe un coup de langue dessus, admirant toujours cet instrument si parfait de mes yeux de la couleur d'une obsidienne.

Il exorcise mes douleurs et me soulage de mes souffrances.

L'objet vient de nouveau rencontrer ma peau. Il parcourt mon cou puis descend sur mon torse avant de venir caresser mon poignet gauche. La lame fond sur mes veines. Nul besoin d'appuyer. Mon précieux scalpel est toujours bien aiguisé. Le sang sort des entailles. Les gouttelettes écarlates étincellent pendant leur parcourt jusqu'à atterrir sur le drap blanc.

La chanson recommence de nouveau. La voix envoutante du chanteur est portée par la douce mélodie du piano.

Je ferme les yeux avant de remonter l'objet de ma convoitise près de mon cou. Nouvelle coupure. La batterie est synchronisée au rythme des battements de mon cœur.

Je murmure les paroles du refrain, les yeux toujours clos, en me faisant une nouvelle entaille près de ma pomme d'Adam.

Je me couche de nouveau et laisse mon corps bouger au rythme de la musique. Mon scalpel ouvre encore une plaie sur mon torse avant dans faire une sur mon bras droit.

Au dernier refrain, je laisse ma voix s'échapper. Elle se fait douce et sans faute, tout en étant grave et sensuelle.

Je me fais une dernière entaille sur poignet gauche avant de marcher jusqu'au bureau. Il y a un verre d'eau posé dessus et de nombreux petits comprimés.

J'en prends une moitié et les avale un par un.

Mes jambes tremblent ; je sens mon corps flancher. Je tombe à terre, semi – conscient. La chanson se finit avant de recommencer. Les médicaments font vite effet. Le sommeil me gagne rapidement, oubliant la douleur qui me lacère les poignets.

Je plonge dans la chaleur des bras de Morphée. Comme j'aimerai ne plus me réveiller…

Souhait non exaucé.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un environnement bien connu. Quatre murs blancs, un second lit non loin du mien, une table près de la fenêtre, une chaise près de mon lit, une perfusion plantée dans mon bras à ma gauche et un électrocardiographe à ma droite.

Une infirmière aux cheveux et aux yeux rouges à lunettes entre dans ma chambre, en rougissant.

-Bonjour Sasuke. Tu as encore recommencé, à ce que je vois.

Je lorgne sur les bandages qui recouvrent mes bras. Je suis encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Combien as – tu avalé de cachets ?

-Je ne sais pas…15… ? 20… ?

Elle soupire et griffonne sur son calepin.

-C'est ta troisième visite à l'hôpital en l'espace d'un mois… Tu vas vraiment finir par te tuer, Sasuke.

-Tant mieux… La vie ne sert à rien.

Elle vient m'embrasser le front.

-Ne dis pas ça…

-C'est mon tuteur qui m'a amené ici ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas très content…

-C'est Orochimaru, tu crois quoi… Il est tout le temps comme ça.

-Il est dans la salle d'attente. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas le voir ?

-Tu supposes bien, Karin. Dis lui que je dors toujours, il finira bien par partir.

-Comme tu veux, Sasuke… Un médecin passera te voir, dans un moment.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Les questions, les regards remplient de pitié, le même docteur…

Quelques minutes après que Karin soit partie, un jeune médecin entre dans la pièce.

-Sasuke Uchiha ? Bonjour ! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. C'est moi qui remplace le docteur Yakushi.

Il s'approche en souriant mais, ses pieds rencontrent ma valise. Il trébuche dans un hurlement très hilarant. Mais, je n'ai pas le goût de rire.

Il ramasse ses documents et me jette un regard gêné. Je soupire et regarde par la fenêtre.

Il regarde le papier sur le devant de mon lit avant de s'avancer. Il prend mon bras gauche et enlève la bande. Je le laisse faire, contemple attentivement ses gestes. Je suis pressé de voir dans quel état sont mes bras.

Le médecin réprime une grimace. Je suis émerveillé devant la qualité de mes traits. Rectilignes, francs, non hésitants…

-T'es fier de toi ?

-Oui. C'est parfait. Les traits n'ont aucun défaut.

Je caresse les lignes du bout des doigts, sous le regard peiné du docteur.

-C'est grave ce que tu fais Sasuke. Tu joues avec la mort.

-Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour mourir !

-Vous avez déjà voulu mourir ?

-Non. Mon métier, c'est de sauver des vies, pas de les retirer.

-Je vous conseille d'essayer. Vous verrez alors à quel point c'est excitant de savoir que vous avez votre vie entre les mains. Vous êtes le seul à pourvoir faire pencher la balance vers la vie ou vers la mort. On ressent alors un sentiment de puissance et de liberté. Seul à contrôler sa vie… C'est merveilleux.

-…Pourquoi veux – tu mourir ?

-La vie n'a aucun sens pour moi…

-Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu sais. On croit souvent ça mais, en regardant de plus près, on se rend compte qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui tiennent à nous.

-Je ne compte pour personne. J'ai longtemps regardé autour de moi. Seule la faucheuse a de l'intérêt pour moi. Il n'y a qu'elle qui me regarde…

-Et ton tuteur ? Et tes amis ?

Je pousse un rire hors de ma bouche.

-Mon tuteur ? Ne me faites pas rire, docteur. Je ne représente rien pour cet homme et c'est réciproque. Et ne me parlez pas non plus d'amis. Je n'ai aucun ami. Le silence est mon seul…meilleur ami.

Son regard est rempli de tristesse. Il se redresse et se penche vers moi. Je me retrouve dans ses bras. J'écarquille les yeux, surpris par ce geste.

Il me caresse ensuite la joue avant de regarder de nouveau mes bras.

-Ce n'est pas une solution. Il faut que tu vives, Sasuke. Un jour, tu trouveras une personne qui représentera tout pour toi.

-Je l'ai déjà trouvé : la faucheuse.

Un faible rire sort de sa gorge.

-Non, pas elle. Un humain. Une femme ou un homme. C'est ça qu'il te faut. Laisse la faucheuse où elle est, t'es trop jeune pour aller dans l'au – delà.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour mourir.

-Vrai. Mais, tu n'as que 15 ans. Tu as encore du temps. T'as pleins de choses à découvrir.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il soupire bruyamment.

-T'es têtu. Mais, je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Tu me retrouveras toujours sur ta route.

Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi… ? Je ne suis qu'un banal gamin…

-Faux. Quelque chose me dit que tu en vaux la peine.

On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?? Je ne veux pas de ton aide… Laisse – moi mourir…Partir retrouver ma famille, évacuer ma peine…

Dans notre duel de regard, je ne remarque pas les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Il ne fait rien pour les stopper. Elles continuent leur route jusqu'à atterrir sur une cicatrice.

Ca me brûle mais, je ne réagis pas. C'est finalement le docteur qui brisera le silence, quelques minutes après.

-J'ai du travail. Je viendrais te voir plus tard. Repose – toi et médite sur ce que je t'ai dit.

Il sort de la chambre, visiblement bouleversé.

Je regarde mes plaies et d'un geste rageur, les cache avec la bande. Je fais n'importe quoi. Ce médecin… Je le déteste. Il est en train de me changer. Je trouvais mes blessures magnifiques et là, elles me dégoûtent.

Je secoue la tête et m'allonge correctement.

Je m'entiche parce qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? C'est stupide. Il fait juste son travail. Il « sauve » des vies, comme il l'a expliqué. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi un type aussi étrange que moi peut l'intriguer.

C'est sur ces questions sans conclusions que je me rendors, bercé par le souvenir de ma chanson fétiche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mal de vivre 02.**

Lorsque je me réveille, je remarque le docteur blond de tout à l'heure me fixer de ses yeux bleus.

-Réveillé ?

-Hn…

-Tu devrais sortir dans l'après – midi. Il y a quelqu'un qui peut venir te récupérer ?

-Non. Je vis seul.

-Pas de tuteur, ni de famille d'accueil ?

-Non.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-J'ai un contact dans la police.

-Un ami ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… On ne se voit pas souvent.

-Tu vois que tu n'es pas seul.

-Ce n'est pas un lien important.

-Tu ne fais rien pour y remédier, n'est – ce pas ? Tu n'es pas du genre à aller vers les autres et à faire confiance. Tu préfères le silence et la solitude, même si elle a tendance à te peser quand tu es face à des moments de détresse…

-C'est quoi ça ?! Arrêtez de faire le psy avec moi, j'ai pas besoin de ça !!

-Tu râles beaucoup…

-J'vous ai rien demandé. Faites moi sortir d'ici. J'dois aller en cours.

Il se lève et marche en direction de la porte mais, arrivé à la porte, il se retourne et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu sais Sasuke ! Ca me tient vraiment à cœur de t'aider ! Je t'aime bien et je pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien, même si tu as un caractère de cochon. Laisse – moi t'aider. Ce soir, je t'invite à manger, pour faire plus ample connaissance. 20 heures à Ichiraku Ramen, ça te va ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de dîner avec vous.

-Allez, s'te plait, fais pas ta tête de mule !

Ce médecin n'est vraiment qu'un sale gamin… Il fait jeune… Je me demande quel âge il a… La question s'échappe de mes lèvres.

-Vous avez quel âge ?

-Ah ! Je suis content que tu t'intéresses à moi ! J'ai 25 ans. Je ne les fais pas, je sais.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ha ha ! Tant mieux ! Je suis bien comme je suis. Bon, prépare – toi, on va se balader tous les deux.

J'acquiesce doucement.

-J'arrive dans cinq minutes !

Je hoche la tête de nouveau puis me lève. Pendant mon sommeil, la perfusion et l'électrocardiographe ont été enlevés.

Je m'habille à la va vite puis attends le docteur. Il est ponctuel. Il me fait un grand sourire puis, m'emmène dehors.

J'inspire à fond l'air frai de l'hiver. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que j'étais enfermé.

Naruto rigole.

-Ben dit donc, ça fait du bien de te voir avec une bonne mine comme ça ! L'air te redonne des couleurs.

-Nh.

-Tu ne sais que dire ça ?

-Non.

-Ah ouais, y'a ça aussi.

Il me blase.

-Pourquoi vous me parlez, au juste ? J'suis qu'un patient.

-Non, je sens que t'es plus que ça… Enfin, on pourrait devenir…ami, non ?

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Pas déjà un ami flic qui me fait tout le temps la morale quand on se voit. J'ai pas besoin d'un ami toubib. Vous êtes collant et vous parlez trop.

Il rigole de nouveau.

-Sacré teigne que tu es ! Oui, vraiment, je t'aime bien.

-C'est pas réciproque.

-J'ai remarqué, pas besoin de stéthoscope.

Et en plus, il fait des blagues pas drôles. Mais, lui, ça le fait rire. Un rire clair et enfantin.

-Bref, où tu veux aller ? On va où tu veux.

-…J'en sais rien. Je ne sors jamais, d'habitude.

-Tu vas en cours et tu rentres chez toi ?!

-Oui.

-Mais t'es coincé comme gars ! Bon ! On va au parc, allez ! J'te paye une glace. Vu ta tête, je dirais…café !

-En effet.

-Je commence à bien te cerner, p'tite teigne !

-N'importe quoi. Vous voulez bien vous taire ?

-Oui, si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 40 ans !

-…d'accord.

Il m'offre un autre grand sourire.

-Ce soir, après le dîner, je t'emmène en boîte !

-En boîte ?

-Oui, tu sais, une discothèque ! Là où tous les jeunes vont se saouler, danser et faire la fête ! Tu dois pas connaître.

-Je sais ce qu'est une boîte, débile.

-Oh ! Tu m'appelles pas comme ça, débile toi – même !

Je roule des yeux en pressant mon pas.

-Tu aimes quoi comme musique ? Laisse – moi deviner…Hmm… Le classique ? Genre Mozart ?

-N'importe quoi !!

-Ben quoi ! Vu comment tu es, tu dois aimer les trucs calmes, non ?

-Oui mais, du classique… Ca me sort par les yeux.

-Alors, t'aimes quoi ?

-Le rock…

-C'est bien. Non, moi, c'est plutôt le rap et le hip hop.

-Hn.

-J'aime bien quand tu parles, Sasuke. J'ai l'impression qu'on se rapproche, pas toi ?

-Non, vo- tu es le seul à te rapprocher de moi.

-Bah, pas grave ! Tu finiras bien par me parler ! La détermination, c'est mon mot, ça !

Il court comme un gamin vers les pigeons près du camion de glace.

-Tu devrais essayer, ça fait du bien !!

-Non. Je ne suis pas débile.

-Attends deux secondes, tu prétends que je suis débile là ?

-Bien vu. C'est ton stéthoscope ?

Il écarquille les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ah, j't'adore !

-Pas moi.

-T'es mignon. Bon bref, tu prends quoi ?

-Café…

-D'acc'. Alors m'sieur, ça sera un cornet avec deux boules au café et pour moi, euh…chocolat, vanille, framboise, sauce caramel avec des m'n'ms sur le dessus, s'vous plait.

-Sale gros.

-Qu'est – ce que t'as contre les gros, corbeau de malheur ?

-Que dalle. Sauf que toi, tu me sors par les yeux.

-Ah. Pourtant j'ai pas une tête de Mozart. Dites, m'sieur, j'ai une tête de Mozart ?

Le marchand écarquille les yeux avant de hocher négativement la tête.

-Tu vois ! Ah, merci m'sieur. J'vous donne vingt yens, gardez la monnaie ! Bonne journée !

Il court vers moi et me tend ma glace dans un sourire.

-Tiens, cadeau !

-Hmpf….

-Faut que tu m'apprennes à faire des monosyllabes. Quand tu fais ton bruit de tout à l'heure, moi, ça fait : gneuh.

J'écarquille les yeux et éclate de rire. C'est un rire sincère qui sort de ma gorge. Ce gars…Il me fait rire même s'il est lourd.

Je continue de marcher en riant comme je n'ai jamais ris.

Me sentant un peu seul tout d'un coup, je me calme et me retourne. Naruto a les yeux aussi ronds que des assiettes.

-Quoi ?

-T'as rigolé.

-…ouais. Et ?

Naruto accourt vers moi et me saute dessus en me serrant très fort. Ses bras sont autour de mon cou et sa tête et niché dedans.

Je sens un liquide chaud. Il pleure… ?

-Pourquoi tu-…

-Oh mon dieu, je suis si heureux ! Tu as rigolé !! Ca me fait tellement de bien ! T'es magnifique quand tu es heureux, tu sais ?

C'est à mon tour d'ouvrir mes yeux.

-Je…merci…

Il me sourit avant de déguster son immense glace.

Je le regarde discrètement. Ce gars est un peu bête mais, il veut juste m'aider… Pourquoi est – il si attaché à moi ? Si vite en plus… Tu te sens seul, toi aussi ? T'es mal dans ta peau ?

Pourtant, il a l'air si heureux…Mais, j'ai une impression bizarre. On ne devient pas médecin sans avoir vécu quelque chose de fort… Il a peut – être côtoyé la mort, lui aussi… Il m'intrigue…

Cette joie de vivre…Ce n'est qu'une carapace, j'en suis convaincu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mal de vivre 03.**

On passera l'après – midi à marcher dans le parc. Naruto ne fera que de raconter des blagues absolument pas drôles.

Vers 20 heures, il m'emmène au stand de ramens.

Il mange au moins 5 bols d'affilé alors que je ne touche à peine au mien.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Je ne mange pas beaucoup…

-Hum…

Un blanc s'installe.

-Dis… Tu as passé une bonne après – midi au moins ?

-Ca va…

-Je t'ai saoulé pas vrai ?

Il rigole doucement.

-Un peu…Mais, je suppose que cette caractéristique va à tous les docteurs.

Il éclate de rire puis fini son bol. Il paye et boit son verre de saké avant de se lever.

-On y va ?

-Hn.

-Tu recommences avec tes mots bizarres !

Je me contente de faire naître un fin sourire.

-Tu me permets de te raccompagner ?

-Ouais…

Nous ne dirons rien pendant tout le trajet. Arrivé chez moi, une question me brûle les lèvres.

-Pourquoi as – tu voulu devenir médecin ?

Je le vois se raidir.

-C-comme ça… Je voulais sauver des gens…

-Je ne suis pas convaincu. Depuis le temps que je souffre, je vois clair entre ceux qui ont mal et ceux qui vont bien… Et toi, je sens que tu as vécu des choses difficiles dans ton passé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent doucement, au fur et à mesure que je parle.

-Quelque chose d'atroce t'es arrivé. Quelque chose de traumatisant… Tu as eu beaucoup de mal à t'en relever mais, tu y es arrivé. Mais seul. Pas vrai ?

-Tais – toi, Sasuke. Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je crois que les médicaments te montent à la tête…

-Je vois en toi, Naruto. Tu es devant un pro de la douleur. N'oublie jamais ça.

Je passe la porte et la referme en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au médecin.

Il avait l'air absent, comme troublé par ce que je lui ai dis.

Le silence est là quand je me retourne. Toujours là… Je remarque un mot de mon tuteur sur l'armoire de l'entrée : « _Je suis parti pour trois jours. Orochimaru._ » Je soupire longuement avant de regarder l'entrée.

-Bonjour tout le monde…

-Monsieur Uchiha ?

Je sursaute devant l'homme qui s'approche de moi. Il est grand et à de longs cheveux blancs.

-Qui êtes – vous ?!

-Huissier de justice, monsieur.

-Pardon ? Un huissier vous dites ?

-Oui. Je viens vous donner ceci.

Il me tend une enveloppe.

-Voici une lettre déclarant l'abolition de votre domicile.

-En clair, je suis mis à la porte, c'est bien ça ?

-Vous savez lire entre les lignes, jeune homme. Vous avez 15 jours, après ce délais, si vous êtes encore ici, nous serons obligés d'enclencher la procédure judiciaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

-J'ai toujours payé le loyer. Comment se fait – il que je sois mis dehors ?

-Vos voisins ont porté plainte…

-Pardon ?! Et pour quel motif ?

-Banditisme en tout genre…

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! J'ai une tête à cacher des armes et de la drogue ?!

-Il n'y a pas de tête pour cela, jeune homme. Sur ce, je vous pris de vous plier aux règles sans broncher. Au revoir.

-Ouais, c'est ça, dégage vieux con.

Je lui claque la porte dans le dos. Je l'entends râler mais, je suis trop énervé pour répondre.

Je m'installe dans mon canapé et pense.

Père… Qu'aurais – tu fais à ma place… ? Qu'est – ce que je dois faire ?...

Je ferme les yeux et l'image de mes parents ainsi que de mon frère apparaissent dans ma tête.

"N'abandonne pas, mon fils…", "Je suis fière de toi, Sasuke…", "Je crois en toi, petit frère…"…

Des larmes de douleurs perlent sur mes joues.

-…p'pa…

Je me recroqueville et pleure pendant au moins une bonne heure.

Après ça, je me lève et me dirige vers ma boîte à pharmacie.

Je prends une plaquette de somnifère. J'en prends une dizaine dans ma main puis vais me servir un grand verre d'eau.

Je les avale un par un.

Je me pose sur le canapé et attend que la mort me tende les bras.

Mes paupières se font lourdes et ma vue se floue… Je me sens partir…

Je prie intérieurement pour ne pas me réveiller…

Ca y est mes yeux sont clos… Je plonge dans un univers où la mort est dominante… Ma douleur disparait…

Mais ce n'est que de courte durée. L'effet des médicaments s'estompe. J'ouvre mes yeux et remarque une tête blonde bien connue.

-Allez, réveille – toi bordel !!

-….casse – toi…laisse – moi crever… !

-Tu déconnes où quoi ?! Comme si j'allais te laisser mourir ! T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dis ? Je serais toujours là pour te maintenir en vie, quoiqu'il arrive !

-…j'veux pas…c'est trop dur. Ma vie, c'est de la merde… Laisse – moi m'en aller… Tu ne vois pas que rester en vie me fait plus de mal que de bien ?! J'ai tout perdu !! Tout ! Ma famille, mon frère, mes amis ! J'ai plus rien ! J'vais bientôt perdre ma maison ! Là où j'ai passé toute ma vie ! Mon enfance, mes souvenirs…Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point j'ai mal ! C'est quand on a des liens qu'on souffre ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre un être cher !

Ses sourcils froncés disparaissent pour laisser place à un visage blessé et triste.

-Au contraire Sasuke… Je sais parfaitement à quel point tu as mal…

-Ah ouais !? J'ai du mal à te croire !

-Si j'ai voulu faire médecin, c'est parce que…mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 17 ans. J'étais infirmier à l'époque…Et je savais déjà beaucoup de choses sur la médecine…Mais j'ai rien pu faire… J'ai pas pu sauver mes parents… Ils sont morts alors que j'essayais de les soigner ! Mais j'ai pas été foutu de les sauver !!

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappe de ma gorge. Je baisse la tête et triture mes ongles.

-Pardon…Je ne savais pas…

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ? Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ta douleur. Laisse – moi t'aider à t'en sortir. Si je n'ai pas pu sauver mes parents, laisse – moi au moins te sauver toi… !

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

-Laisse – moi être ton pilier…L'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras te reposer…

Je ferme les yeux en pressant mes lèvres.

-…Et toi, devient ma raison de vivre…

Je relève subitement la tête et plonge mes yeux dans l'océan qui est si proche de moi.

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Mes yeux sont complètement absorbés par le spectacle qui est en face de moi.

Il s'approche un peu plus et effleure ma bouche de la sienne.

Après avoir caressé les contours de mes lèvres, il les embrasse doucement en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

-Ne me laisse pas seul Naruto…

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas…Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, bel ange…Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Il me prend doucement au creux de toi en embrassant mes cheveux et en caressant mon dos.

Je déverse mes larmes dans son cou, mouillant son tee – shirt au passage.

-Comment tu as su que j'allais mal… ?

-On doit être synchronisé.

Il pousse un petit rire avant de me serrer un peu plus fort.

Je sors de ses bras et sèche mes larmes. Il caresse ma joue puis embrasse de nouveau mes lèvres.

Je laisse un gémissement sortir en ouvrant légèrement ma bouche. Sa langue vient visiter ma cavité buccale avant de commencer une danse.

Il s'allonge sur moi puis parcourt mon corps. Ses mains se glissent délicatement au – dessous de ma chemise et vont titiller mes tétons.

Il quitte ma bouche et descend dans mon cou pour y déposer de longs baisers papillons.

Je suis perdu dans un monde où, cette fois, le bien – être règne. Je le laisse me guider dans les méandres d'un bonheur démesuré.

Je lui cède mon corps et mon cœur dans l'espoir qu'il me fasse du bien et de me faire oublier ma peine qui me ronge… Depuis tellement longtemps…


End file.
